Hooligans?
by SEY-sama
Summary: Suite de Rebelle! Les péripéties de deux employés du Ministère et de comment ils sont arrivés à se faire poursuivre dans les rues de Londres comme des vers luisants. SLASH/YAOI léger


**Yellow, lecteurs! C'est la première fois que je fini un OS aussi vite, je suis extrêmement satisfaite de moi sur ce côté là. Bon, pour la qualité, ça reste à voir. Je tiens à signaler "WARNING!" qu'il y a une scène de lemon lime, les non adeptes sont avertis. Mais, la quasi totalité est un pire délire de ma part. Peut être considéré comme une suite de mon autre OS Rebelle!. Mais si vous ne l'avez pas lu, vous n'arriverez pas à comprendre un passage.**

**Un grand merci à mes revieweurs: Cat240, Larva Heart, Zaraelle, Westyversionfrench et LuneXD.**

**Je crois que c'est tout.**

**Bonne/mauvaise lecture!**

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi par Merlin?, avait il fait ça? Pourquoi n'avait il pas un minimum de bon sens commun aux adultes de plus de 35 ans? Etait il destiné à rester jusqu'à sa mort un Gryffondor sans cervelle capable des pires conneries chaque fois qu'un bâtard égocentrique au sourire supérieur le faisait mousser? Il avait l'impression d'être maudit. Pire. D'être le pire idiot que cette planète n'ait jamais porté.

-Maintenant, vous me faîtes un rangement en bataille, Mr Weasley.

Oui, monsieur. Bien, monsieur. Et pourquoi pas un cocktail pendant qu'il y était.

-Pas en épi, en bataille Mr Weasley. En bataille.

Tout ça c'était la faute de ce bâtard d'enfoiré d'acromentule.

-Vous écoutez ce que je dis?

-Rangement en bataille, grogna le rouquin en s'exécutant du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'est à dire mal.

Il allait lui mettre la main dessus pendant que ce petit con d'aristo prendrait sa pause café. Il allait lui refaire le portrait à la façon Picasso. Le retour de Guernica version Ministère de la Magie.

-EN BATAILLE! PAS EN EPI! répéta pour la énième fois l'homme chargé de lui apprendre à conduire l'engin de torture moldue.

-MAIS LAISSEZ MOI GARER CET ENGIN TRANQUILLE! explosa le dupé.

/

-Ronald Bilius Weasley, grogna son épouse. Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me dire pourquoi notre compte bancaire a été débité d'une telle somme?

Il était mort.

-Je peux tout expliquer, trembla le coupable.

-Un simple cours de conduite de coûte pas cette somme, fit elle d'une voix implacable.

-C'est parce j'ai lancé un sortilège explosif sur une ou deux voitures et que j'ai dû rembourser les frais.

-Et pourquoi?

Elle lui foutait les jetons.

-J'avais la priorité.

Hermione ressemblait au Vésuve juste avant qu'il ne raye Pompei des cartes.

-Tu es en train de me dire, reprit elle avec un semblant de calme, que tu as fait sauter des véhicules fonctionnant à l'essence tout ça parce que, je cite "tu avais la priorité"?

-Euh... Oui?

Elle explosa dans un concert de cris et de rugissements dignes de la lionne qu'elle était.

Il allait vraiment exploser la gueule de ce petit con avec un balais dans le cul. Foi de Weasley.

/

Il était à la bourre. Encore. Comme tous les lundi matin. Son patron allait lui démonter la face. Pour changer.

Il sortit précipitamment de la cheminée du hall et couru jusqu'aux escaliers de services, découverts des décennies plus tôt. Il monta les marches poussiéreuses et branlantes quatre à quatre et arriva discrétos dans son département. Il essaya d'avoir une démarche nonchalante et alla en sifflotant jusqu'à son bureau. Il venait à peine de s'asseoir en soupirant dans son confortable fauteuil qu'une voix masculine en colère retentit dans tout l'étage.

-WEASLEY!

Il était pas dans la merde.

-Ouiiiii? répondit il innocemment à son chef présent à l'encadrure de sa porte.

-Vous êtes en retard, grogna le quinquagénaire dégarni.

-Mais pas du tout voyons, mentit avec la force de l'habitude le rouquin.

-Vous n'avez pas pointé ce matin, l'accusa celui qui signait ses chèques.

-Ah oui? demanda t il ingénument.

-Je vous préviens, Weasley, fit l'autre en pointant un doigt boudiné dans sa direction, la prochaine fois c'est la porte.

Et le chef du service retourna bouffer ses donuts dans ce qui lui servait de bureau.

La menace l'aurait peut être inquiété s'il l'avait entendue pour la première fois. Mais, même sans cela, il s'en foutait comme de sa première chaussette. Il adorait leur nouvelle administration empêchant le licenciement abusif. Etant donné que le cachalot n'avait aucune preuve, mis à part le pointage, mais personne ne pointait, il était peinard. Ron était fier d'avoir trouvé l'une des nombreuses failles de son contrat de travail. La seule personne au courant était Harry, mais comme il bossait sur le chemin de traverse, il s'en foutait royal. Il avait donc le monopole de la faille administrative. Il avait monté un petit commerce au noir permettant aux employés de profiter des nuances administratives, moyennant une rétribution sonnante et trébuchante. Bien évidemment.

Il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil et entreprit d'ouvrir son courrier du jour. Son modeste bureau était encombré de notes de services, courriers officiels et autres papiers administratifs. Il mit ses pieds déchaussés sur le dit bureau et commença par le plus urgent.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la tournure qu'il devait utiliser pour répondre à l'un de ses correspondants, Seamus entra discrètement dans son bureau.

-Non, fit le roux implacablement, revenant à son travail.

-Mais j'ai encore rien dit.

-Hermione va me tuer si on se fait encore prendre. D'autant plus que j'ai utilisé ton sort sur des moldus qui me prenaient le chou. Donc c'est non.

-T'es pas marrant, bouda l'irlandais. Oh mais attends! s'exclama t il avec de grands yeux ronds. C'est toi qui as fait exploser des voitures en plein Londres? se moqua t il. Toute une armada d'Oubliators a rappliqué. Donc c'est ta faute si j'ai dû bosser un jour de congé, l'accusa t il.

-Désolé, dit il atonement.

-Tu n'as qu'une seule façon de te faire pardonner, déclama Seamus, victorieux.

-Non.

-Alleeeezzz!

-Nos boss n'attendent qu'une incartade de notre part pour nous virer.

-Pour changer. De toute façon, on les aura sur le dos jusqu'à notre retraite. Franchement, dès le premier jour, on a fait fort, rigola le blagueur.

Les deux collègues avaient en effet commencé le même jour dans des départements différents et les deux fêtards avaient décidé d'arroser cela. Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés déchirés à 11 heure du matin dans le bureau de Seamus avec tous leurs collègues. Comme perdre tous ses effectifs est contre productif, leurs différents patrons avaient décidé de passer l'éponge et d'attendre patiemment le moment où ils pourraient les virer avec un grand sourire sadique. Chose qui n'était malheureusement pas arrivée malgré les nombreuses désertions de postes des deux compères.

-Bref, reprit le célibataire, ce pigeon de Eddison organise un poker et...

-Eddison tu dis? s'intéressa malgré lui Ron. Ce pigeon devait une coquette somme au type qui l'avait convaincu de s'initier à la conduite moldue.

-Yep! Et devine qui sera là pour lui extirper encore plus de mornilles? Bibi! T'en es?

Il ne fallait pas qu'il y aille. Pas du tout. L'obèse risquait de venir voir s'il avait fini le rapport qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé. Il ne devait pas déserter aujourd'hui.

-J'arrive.

Parfois, il se haïssait lui-même.

-L'homme est faible de nature, compatissa son Gimini Crickett personnel en lui tapotant l'épaule.

/

-FINNIGAN! retentit une voix furieuse deux étages au dessus.

Le susnommé verdit en un instant.

-Je vais me faire passer le savon du siècle, marmona la future victime en se dépêchant d'empocher son pactole et de se tirer fissa.

Il avala rapidement une gélule favorisant le transit intestinal et décampa jusqu'aux cabinets les plus proches de son bureau. C'était la meilleure astuce que Ron avait trouvé pour quand leurs patrons respectifs auraient découverts leur absence et éviter de se faire virer à coups de pompes dans le derrière. Simuler une indigestion avec force de bruits et d'odeurs marchait à chaque fois. Et ils arrivaient même à avoir des jours de congés maladie. Comme les espions de films moldus, les deux pires employés du Ministère avait toujours sur eux leur pilule miracle au cas où leurs couvertures tomberaient à l'eau.

Se disant qu'il ne fallait pas tenter le diable plus qu'il n'en fallait, les autres déserteurs firent comme leur collègue et prirent la tangente. Ron, heureux gagnant, sorti en dernier et tomba nez à nez avec le pourvoyeur de fonds du pigeon. Ayant les mains prises et l'esprit préoccupé par des plans tous plus irréalisables les uns que les autres, il ne vit pas sa némésis et lui tomba littéralement dessus. Ron, préssentant que son boss allait rappliquer d'une minute à l'autre, essaya de ramasser son pactole et de dépasser le blondinet. Ce qu'il ne put malheureusement pas faire à cause d'une main lui ayant attrapé la cheville et lui faisait faire un bisou au sol.

-Ca t'amuse peut-être!? explosa la victime en rougissant de fureur.

-Assez, se moqua l'aristocrate toujours à terre.

-Ouais bah pas moi! se releva l'ancien gryffondor en époussetant ses fringues pleines de poussières.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Eddison? Cet empaffé me doit de l'argent, fit de même l'autre.

-Il vient de se faire plumer par ton roi, s'enorgueillit Ron.

Tout était bon à prendre pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues de son carrosse en fer forgé.

-Rappelle moi qui ne peut pas approcher d'une accromentule sans piailler comme une fillette épileptique?

-Dixit "l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante", répliqua le déserteur.

-Je te hais, fit l'autre comme s'il édictait une vérité universelle.

-Moi aussi, t'inquiètes.

Le dernier des Weasley ramassa ses gains et décampa avant que ne prenne l'envie subite à l'autre de le faire virer en le retenant ici contre son gré.

Quelle n'avait pas été la surprise de Ron de croiser La personne qu'il ne voulait plus jamais croiser de sa vie. Et ils étaient au même étage. Au même département. Au même service. Collègues uniquement séparés par quelques mètres de cloison et obéissant au même chef. Inutile de dire qu'un seul regard entre eux avait été une déclaration de guerre implicite. Concernant Ron, la bataille de Lèche-cul était perdue d'avance, aussi s'était-il dispensé de s'écorcher la langue à complimenter son chef acariâtre. Ce dont l'argenté ne s'était pas prié. A croire que ce bouffon n'avait aucune fierté. Toujours était-il qu'il fut le premier des deux à avoir une promotion. Le Sang Pur ne s'était pas prié pour le lui faire savoir en passant régulièrement dans son bureau pour le faire allègrement mousser. Le rouquin, touché dans son honneur et sa fierté, dignes d'un adolescent, s'était alors donné à fond dans son travail et avait coiffé au poteau le petit con prétentieux. Leur plaisir mutuel était d'enfoncer l'autre dans la bouse dragon jusqu'au cou. Et de prendre une photo, parce que sinon, où était le plaisir? Ils étaient donc les deux meilleurs employés et paradoxalement les pires du service. Ils étaient prêts aux pires bassesses pour simplement agacer l'autre. Ne se gênaient pas pour réquisitionner toutes les pâtisseries adorées de l'autre au Self. Inventaient des plans tous plus irréalisables les uns que les autres pour humilier leur adversaire. Ils se comportaient comme des gosses. Et ils adoraient ça. Ce qui passait pour de la haine aux yeux des autres n'était en fait qu'un jeu pour tromper l'ennui de leur vie. La Bataille de Poudlard, phase décisive de leur vie, avait au moins servit à quelque chose.

Ron se souvenait encore de la dernière fois où ils s'étaient parlés à Poudlard et des uniques paroles qu'il lui avait délivré."C'est la deuxième fois qu'on te sauve la vie ce soir, abominable faux-jetons!" Et il l'avait frappé. Parce qu'il avait vraiment eut envie de frapper quelqu'un juste après le mort de Fred. Il n'avait su que plus tard que son geste avait agit comme un électro-choc sur lui. L'héritier Malfoy avait en effet activement participé à la Bataille et s'était ainsi épargné de longues et douloureuses agonies auprès de ces charmantes créatures qu'étaient les Détraqueurs. Il avait lui même put constater de visu qu'il avait profité de son statut de Mangemort pour moissonner sans scrupule aucun ses derniers, quand Harry avait été déclaré mort. Et cette andouille de gryffondor atteint du complexe du héros n'avait pas trouvé mieux à faire que de témoigner lui-même à son procès en sa faveur. Et ce con l'avait entraîné! Etre obligé d'être objectif, partial et honnête envers le pire être que la Terre ait jamais porté avait été une torture. Il avait été persuadé que son estomac était victime d'un attentat terroriste. Il aurait du être impossible d'avoir de la bile dans la bouche sinon. Il s'était dégoûté lui-même pendant plusieurs jours avant que Hermione ne lui balance l'un de ses précieux bouquins. Douce et délicate Hermione. Incapable de talocher son meurtrier de chat et n'ayant pourtant aucun remord à immoler son mari dès que celui-ci commettait la moindre petite boulette. Pauvre de lui. Harry n'arrêtait pas de soupirer de lassitude chaque fois qu'il venait se plaindre chez lui parce que sa douce et tendre l'avait foutu à la porte. Lui-même connaissait certains épisodes similaires avec sa très chère soeur. Ron ne cesserait jamais d'être impressionné par son sortilège de Chauve-furie. Les deux amis se demandaient des fois ce qu'il leur avait pris quand ils avaient épousé ces harpies. Si Harry aimait Ginny si fort qu'il supportait mal que des mâles lui tournent autour, la flamme ardente de l'amour qui les habitait, Hermione et lui, avait disparu depuis longtemps. Ron savait qu'Hermione en avait eut conscience avant lui. L'amour qu'il avait pour elle s'apparentait à l'amitié qui le liait au Survivant. Quitte à être marrié à quelqu'un, autant que ce soit sa meilleure amie. Les deux gosses qu'ils avaient eut le confortait en ce sens. Rose et Hugo étaient aussi insatiables de savoir que leur mère, mais sa fille avait hérité de son caractère des plus... disons autodidacte. La brune avait failli avoir une syncope quand sa fille, sa fierté, lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas apprendre les runes et la métamorphose, trop contraignants, pas assez marrants. Sa femme l'avait lynché après ça. Soit disant que c'était sa faute si leur petite chérie était aussi pantouflarde que lui. Il ne voyait pas en quoi. Il lui avait juste dit ça ne valait pas la peine de se tuer à la tâche comme son oncle Harry pour des cacahuètes quand on pouvait flémmarder au Ministère en jouant au poker clandestin. Ce n'était absolument pas à cause de lui. Il ne voyait pas du tout comment Hermione avait put en tirer ces conclusions totalement erronées. Il était un modèle de... Bon d'accord, c'était sa faute, mais il l'avait pas fait exprès. Faute avouée à moitié pardonnée, n'est-ce pas? A croire la réaction de sa chère épouse, non.

-Une minute, Weasley! l'apostropha le type qu'il voulait démonter à coups de batte de baseball.

-Rien à foutre! répliqua le concerné en courant vers son poste abandonné.

-Finnigan s'est fait chopper, lui répondit l'autre avec un sourire en coin.

Le rouquin freina en campant ses deux pieds sur le sol poussiéreux, créant un nuage et une odeur de caoutchouc fondu des plus désagréables.

-Répètes ça? fit calmement le personnage d'un cartoon.

-Je sais que l'hygiène n'est pas la chose qui te soit la plus naturelle, mais tu devrais penser à te nettoyer les oreilles de temps en temps.

-Laisses tomber les vannes, Malfoy. Si je suis viré, avec qui tu continueras à faire joujou?

-Touché, accorda-t-il de bonne foi. Fergy et le boss de l'irlandais ont décidé qu'ils n'avaient pas envie d'attendre une autre décennie avant de pouvoir vous virer, alors ces grattes papiers vous ont tendu un piège.

-Qui est? paniqua le futur chômeur.

Cette fois, c'était la fin des haricots. Hermione allait vraiment le tuer.

-Ils ont demandé à cet Elfe de maison qu'est Eddison de vous attirer loin de vos bureaux, ont constaté votre désertion auprès de divers témoins et employeurs et n'ont eut qu'à attendre que vous reveniez la bouche en coeur et des mensonges plein les lèvres. Finnigan est foutu, conclu son ennemi héréditaire.

-Et meeeeerdeuh!

-Vu son état quand je l'ai vu se faire attraper, en effet, se moqua avec un sourire en coin l'aristocrate.

Son patron était au courant, avait des preuves et... Oh. Non. Ce crétin de Seamus s'était fait prendre avec l'argent gagné au poker. Qu'y aurait-il put y avoir de pire? Que Malfoy lui avoue sa flamme? Non, ne pas parler de malheurs... Il en frissonnait rien que d'y penser.

-Malfoy? demanda-t-il soudainement.

-J'écoute ton plan désastreux auquel je ne participerais certainement pas.

-Drague la secrétaire de Direction pour quelle fasse flamber ma lettre de licenciement.

Son visage d'aristocrate se congestiona en une moue dégoûtée.

-Cette espèce de Scroutt? Pas question! Et je suis marié!

-Tu as dis toi même que c'était un mariage de convenance.

-Je suis fidèle! protesta l'argenté.

-A d'autres! C'est moi qui t'ai surpris en train de t'envoyer en l'air.

-Il n'empêche que c'est non! Rien que l'idée de te rendre service me donne des boutons.

-S'il te plait! minauda le rouquin désespéré.

-Ramène toi à poil à la Coupe du Monde moldue de ce sport débile et je marche, ordonna-t-il avec un sourire digne de Snape quand il lui posait une question.

-Vendu si tu m'accompagnes.

-J'ai une réputation à maintenir, contrairement à certains.

-Ou je montre à tout le Ministère les photos de tes ébats nocturnes en plein Atrium, reprit le faux gryffon avec le même sourire.

Les yeux gris de son collègue se plissèrent.

-Je te hais, déclara t il posément.

-Moi aussi, t'inquiètes. Alors?

-Soit, mais si ces photos sont rendues publiques, je peux te jurer que tu ne seras plus capable de faire ce que j'ai fait ce soir là.

-Ces soirs là. Tu as une vie sexuelle assez palpitante, avoua le maître chanteur. Intéressant que tu emmènes tes conquêtes toujours au même endroit. Serait-ce de la monotonie? Tu vieillis, mon pote, se moqua le rouquin.

-Premièrement, je ne suis pas ton pote; deuxièmement, je te hais; troisièmement, vas te faire mettre par quelqu'un ayant plus de sexe appeal que Granger; quatrièmement, au prix où j'achète mon anti-rides, je ne te permet pas de me dire que je vieillis; cinquièmement, je ne fais qu'assouvir le meilleur phantasme qui soit.

-Détraqué.

-Pervers frustré.

-Je préfère le terme de voyeur.

-Tu restes un pervers frustré.

-Et toi le type qui a culbuté la fille du Ministre de la Magie dans tous les étages. Franchement, comment tu as put l'emmener dans une salle de jugement? Cet endroit pourrait ramollir n'importe quoi!

-C'est dans ces moments que l'on distingue l'amateur de l'expert, s'enorgueillit le gigolo inutilement.

-Toujours est-il que j'ai les photos et que je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir. Combien tu paries que tu fais tes cartons à la fin de la semaine? C'est le big boss qui risque de pas apprécier.

-Je te hais. Et tu finiras tes jours eunuque.

-Moi aussi je m'aime, soupira le Weasley. Bon, en fait ce serait mieux que tu marques comme quoi j'ai un jour de congé aujourd'hui. Ca serait plus pratique.

-Et pour Finnigan?

-Serait-ce de la compassion que je vois dans ton regard? paniqua l'ex-futur viré. La fin du monde est arrivée!

-Les frasques d'Eddison me donnent un fond financier non négligeable, expliqua l'argenté, nullement touché par les paroles de son compère. Tant que j'y suis, autant en profiter pour ne pas perdre l'un de mes petits extras.

-Je savais que tu étais un gobelin.

-Seulement un Serpentard, répondit-il avec un sourire vicieux. Et pour Finnigan? répéta-t-il.

Quelques secondes de silence propice à la réflexion.

-Tu remplaces son nom par celui du mec de la compta.

-Celui qui a découvert ta combine de détournement de Whisky pur feu du syndicat?

-Yep. Je veux voir sa tête au bout d'une pique.

-On va s'amuser.

-Avec moi, on se marre toujours!

-Sauf à ton mariage.

-Le tien était pire.

-Au moins il y avait de l'alcool.

-Personne n'a fini en petite tenue à bécotter le frère de la mariée. Et personne n'a eut sa photo dans un tabloid.

-C'est ce que je dis, ennuyant.

-Quelle mauvaise foi.

-Comme si tu t'attendais à autre chose de ma part.

-J'ai toujours eut des espoirs relativement bas te concernant.

-Je te hais. Et moi, j'ai du boulot qui m'attend. Profites en pour commencer le dossier que tu devais rendre la semaine dernière.

Oh. C'était qu'il l'avait oublié celui là. Mais bon, maintenant qu'il avait un un congé maladie de déposé, il avait le temps de s'y mettre. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas pointé ce matin, sinon il aurait eut encore plus de problèmes.

Il prit congé, plus ou moins poliment, de Malfoy, se travesti avec un déguisement moldu de son paternel, alla charger quelqu'un qui lui devait un service de lui récupérer ses papiers nécessaires au rapport et transplana de l'Atrium à chez lui. Où il eut la surprise de croiser un inconnu dans sa chambre à coucher. Bon, peut-être pas si inconnu que ça.

-Salut Théo, le salua nonchalemment Ron en cherchant un jean usé et un tee-shirt à l'effigie d'une nébuleuse équipe de Quidditch dans son armoire.

-Ah, euh... Bonjour Ron, répondit le susnommé, mal à l'aise.

En même temps, qui aurait été à l'aise s'il avait été découvert à poils dans le pieu d'un mec alors que sa femme était juste en bas en train de se goinfrer? Pas Théodore Nott en tout cas.

La première fois que l'époux les avait surpris en pleine action, l'ancien serpentard avait cru que son heure était arrivée. Il avait été persuadé, avant ce fameux jour, que Weasley allait le pulvériser s'il ne faisait que supposer la liaison. Grossière erreur de jugement. Le rouquin avait débarqué, un pot de confiture vide à la main, et avait demandé à Hermione si elle en avait acheté un autre. L'ancien futur-Mangemort avait cru baigner dans l'irréalité quand sa partenaire de sport de chambre lui avait furieusement rétorqué qu'il la dérangeait et que, s'il n'avait pas été un empoté, il aurait vu le nouveau pot dans le tiroir de droite de la cuisine. Après ces éclats de voix, Ron s'était négligemment excusé et était reparti comme il était venu, en coup de vent.

Depuis qu'Hermione et Théodore avaient une relation, celui-ci avait l'impression de nager en pleine science-fiction. Que le mari cocu ne cherche pas à le tuer était encore compréhensible, qu'il ne lui en tienne pas rigueur l'était moins mais toujours à la limite de l'acceptable, qu'il le salue poliment alors qu'il venait de sauter sa femme ne l'était absolument pas. Mais alors, pas du tout. Les gryffondors étaient tous des tarés. Même Hermione, qui beuglait quand son mari avait le malheur de les déranger. Même les gosses étaient pas normaux. L'aînée, quand il la croisait, le regardait avec la même indifférence que son père et lui demandait poliment s'il voulait ses chips. Le cadet, quand à lui, voulait à chaque fois lui jeter de la peinture indélébile fluo, avec un grand sourire. Tous des tarés. Il se demandait parfois ce qu'il aimait chez Hermione pour avoir la force de supporter toute la folie présente dans cette maison. Depuis deux ans qu'ils se voyaient, rien n'avaient put l'y habituer.

/

Ron était tranquillement assis à la table de la cuisine, en train de finir son rapport qu'il aurait dû rendre la semaine d'avant, quand on sonna à la porte. Il n'y avait que les inconnus qui sonnaient à la porte. George avait insisté pour installer lui-même la sonnette. Il aurait dû se méfier mais revoir son frère sourire avec espièglerie lui avait manqué. Toujours était-il qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un appuyait sur l'innocent bouton, le rire de Bellatrix retentissait dans la maisonnée et ses environs. Un peu plus et il se serait cru chez la famille Adams.

En bougonnant, il souleva sa carcasse ankylosée et se dévoua à servir de groom. Rose et Hugo étaient à l'école moldue et Hermione partie poursuivre un autre round ailleurs avec son amant. Contrairement à lui, ça la dérangeait qu'il soit présent. Elle évitait autant qu'elle le pouvait d'introduire Théodore dans leur lit. Pas que ça le gênait, mais bon, il fallait bien que les nouveaux draps soient baptisés, non?

En parlant de draps, le rouquin en était dans de beaux. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur ces fichues clefs de ses deux. L'horrible rire retentit encore une fois dans l'habitacle. Curieux. D'habitude, si les gens ne partaient pas en courant, ils ne se risquaient pas à ré-essayer.

Trouvant enfin ces maudits bouts de ferrailles, le père de famille ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur...

-Malfoy, grogna t il.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il n'y avait que ce psychopathe qui n'était pas rebuté par le rire démoniaque de sa chère tante.

-Et dire que j'étais venu t'apporter ta lettre de licenciement, lui rétorqua faussement avec douleur le noble. Quelle ingratitude!

Le gryffondor la fit flamber alors que son collègue l'avait encore en main, lui brûlant au passage la paume.

-Merci, fit le pyromane avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Nous avions donc dit, reprit l'autre sérieusement en effaçant les ravages épidermiques de sa baguette, que tu iras en tenu d'Adam à la Coupe du Monde du sport prisé par les moldus...

-Et tu m'y accompagnera dans la même tenue, précisa Ron. Et ils appellent ce sport "Football".

-Soit, nous deux en petites tenues en train de mugir comme des gryffys drogués dans un stade remplit à craqué de moldus. Il n'y a plus qu'à s'assurer que Thomas ne s'y rende pas.

-On va se marrer, rigola d'avance l'inconscient orange.

-N'oublie pas ton appareil photo. Ce serait dommage de ne pas rajouter cette immortalisation à nos collections de photos compromettantes.

-Très, approuva son complice en lui claquant la porte au nez sans autre forme de procès.

L'autre ne s'en formalisa pas, sans doute habitué à ce genre de comportement. La porte se rouvrit violemment.

-On se donne rendez-vous où? demanda la tête rousse à l'encadrure.

-Ici. On n'aura qu'à transplaner jusqu'au stade après. Vers 18 heures, ajouta-t-il.

-Ca marche.

Et la porte se referma avec la même violence que précédemment.

Un sourire discret se dessina sur les lèvres pâles du visiteur alors qu'il transplanait jusqu'à son manoir.

/

-Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'aille à ce match? demanda suspicieusement Dean Thomas.

-Parce que Malfoy et moi on va débarquer en pleine action sur le terrain à poils en gueulant comme des dégénérés et que tu risques d'être choqué et donc de finir tes jours à Ste Mangouste, répondit Ron avec un sourire poli.

-Vous êtes vraiment des tarés, tous les deux, soupira le noir en se résignant à donner ses billets à son ami.

-Merci. T'es vraiment un pote, mec! le remercia celui qui venait de lui extorquer ses billets durement acquis avec des larmes de crocodiles aux yeux.

-Arrêtes ton cinoche et paie moi une bière, lui ordonna le "mec".

/

-Je. Refuse. Il. Est. Hors. De. Question. Que... commença un argenté.

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'un sale gosse l'aspergea de peinture fluo indélébile. Et qu'un autre se moqua délibérément de sa gueule.

-Trop tard, fit le rouquin quand il se fut calmé.

Le père de 36 ans, torse nu, était peinturluré de vert fluo et d'argent pailleté. Son futur compagnon de galère s'était fait agressé par les trois gosses de la maison à l'instant où il avait déposé un pied sur le perron. Pendant que les deux plus âgés essayaient d'entraver les mouvements de leur invité, le plus jeune le déshabillait dans le vil but de l'enduire de peintures écarlate et dorée. Une abomination sans nom.

-Je te hais, fit hargneusement Draco.

-Moi aussi, t'inquiètes, gloussa l'autre.

Ils étaient fin prêts à jouer les hooligans. Et un hooligan sans peinture n'était pas un hooligan.

Le début de leur entreprise se passa sans heurts. Ils étaient assis dans les gradins en train de s'insulter copieusement avec un sourire mielleux quand tous les spectateurs commencèrent à s'agiter. Il ne leur fallut qu'un regard pour comprendre que le moment était venu. Avec un esprit de compétition puéril, ils essayèrent de se déshabiller le plus vite possible en dévalant les gradins jusqu'au terrain. Ils dévalèrent les marches deux ou trois fois en riant comme des gosses, arrivèrent in extremis à éviter les montagnes de muscles et se précipitèrent sur le terrain où ils se mirent à faire de grands gestes et à mugir comme des bêtes. Dans leur traversé, ils rencontrèrent des hommes ridicules avec leur Tshirt bourré à craqué de marques en tous genres et leur petit short coloré. Ils commencèrent à se faire poursuivre par les montagnes de muscles s'occupant de la sécurité et décidèrent d'un commun accord de se séparer. Heureusement pour les deux sorciers, ils étaient en compétition depuis près d'une décennie pour savoir lequel des deux était capable de tenir le plus longtemps face à une acromentule et avaient donc acquis une vélocité et une endurance supérieure à celles des montagnes de muscles. Ils se croisèrent donc plusieurs fois pendant qu'ils parcouraient le terrain pas encore déserté par les joueurs abasourdis, se lançant des vannes à chaque fois.

Au bout d'un certain moment, des hooligans et des policiers commencèrent avec presque succès à vouloir les attraper. Quand Ron fut pris dans une mêlée, ils jugèrent pertinents de s'enfuir rapidement. Ce fut donc nus comme des vers et phosphorescents qu'ils traversèrent les rues désertes de Londres jusqu'à arriver devant leur porte de sortie: une cabine téléphonique. Non, pas bleue.

Ron se souvint de l'entrée de service du Ministère et se dépêcha de la faire fonctionner pendant que Draco répétait inlassablement:

-OnvamourirOnvamourirOnvamourirOnvamouriiiiiireuh! Grouilles-toi bordel!

-Ca vient, ça vient, paniqua son complice alors que la foule des chasseurs de sorciers se précipitait vers eux.

Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras convulsivement dans un vain espoir de se rassurer. Répétant sans s'en rendre compte le même geste que trente ans auparavant. Comme quand ils étaient gosses, ils virent au ralenti la foule venir vers eux, tandis que la voix annonçait leur descente pas si imminente que ça. Centimètre par centimètre, les tueurs approchaient. Centimètre par centimètre, la cabine descendait. Suspense intenable jusqu'à ce que...

-Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie, annonça la voix exécrable de lenteur.

Les deux adultes nus restèrent collés l'un à l'autre encore quelques secondes en fixant un point invisible. Se reprenant soudainement, ils se dépêchèrent de se désincarcérer avec un cri dégoûté.

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire en attendant l'ouverture du réseau de cheminette que de chercher des vêtements, ils se mirent en quête. Quête se révélant infractueuse pour les deux déviants. Leur recherche se transformant en compétition, ils se mirent à arpenter les départements où personne n'aurait eu l'idée saugrenue d'y stocker des vêtements, comme le département des mystères, par exemple. Arrivés devant la porte et n'ayant pas de baguettes, les deux collègues furent en pleine réflexion pour l'ouvrir.

Pris d'une impulsion subite, Ron prit la parole.

-Sésame ouvre-toi! fit il avec emphase.

-Humpf! Comme si...

Et la porte s'ouvrit.

Inutile de dire qu'ils furent aussi scotché l'un que l'autre. Sans doute Hermione avait-elle ajouté une sécurité au cas où elle aurait voulu faire des heures sup'. C'était bien son genre. Totalement dépravée par son mari.

-J'aime ma femme, dit le concerné avec de la fierté dans sa voix. Et maintenant, elle ne pourra plus dire que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur Rose!

-Ta fille n'a besoin de personne pour cela. Elle se débrouille très bien toute seule, crois moi.

-Je sais, fit il avec encore plus de fierté.

Le rouquin retrouva avec nostalgie les portes tournantes de son adolescence, ayant oublié que cette fois-là n'avait pas été sa première entrée. Il laissa le plaisir à Malfoy de choisir leur prochaine escapade.

Peut-être était-ce un coup du hasard. Peut-être était-ce un mauvais tour d'un dieu espiègle. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement le Destin. Toujours fut-il qu'ils arrivèrent dans la même salle que trente ans auparavant. La salle de l'arcade.

Ce ne fut que quand ils se tirent devant les marches de l'amphithéâtre que Ron se souvint de leur escapade mouvementée dans les bureaux du ministère. Avec un sourire taquin, il descendit de deux marches et regarda son complice, l'invitant implicitement à arriver en bas avant lui. Ce que le noble ne se pria pas de faire. Accompagnés de rugissements et d'éclats de rire, les deux gosses sans cervelles arrivèrent au pied de l'arcade. Le voile était aussi effrayant que dans leurs souvenirs communs. Ils s'apprêtaient à aller visiter d'autres salles quand un murmure retenti à leurs oreilles. Ne croyant pas leurs organes respectifs, ils se fixèrent du regard.

-Tu as entendu ça? demanda l'ex-aspirant rebelle avec stupéfaction.

-C'est impossible, souffla l'argenté, éberlué.

Ce fut dans un éclair de lucidité commun qu'ils laissèrent échapper:

-Sirius!

Aussitôt, et comme dans une mauvaise blague, le concerné traversa le voile.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver à nouveau face aux deux gosses, qui ne l'étaient plus soit dit en passant.

-Ron! Draco! Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là? Et pourquoi vous êtes plein de peinture? Et pourquoi vous avez vieilli? Non! Plus important, en quelle année on est?

-2016, souffla son petit-cousin.

-Et merde! jura l'ex-taulard. Alors attendez, essaya t il de calculer avec ses doigts. J'ai fait dix ans dans le passé, et vingt dans le futur. Soit moins dix plus trente, ce qui fait une suite logique de moins quarante donc 1976.

-Une minute! l'interrompit le tye qui avait donné asile à son pire ennemi. Tu n'as aucune certitude que tu arriveras à cette période. Comme la dernière fois en fait. Réfléchis bien, Sirius. La guerre est finie depuis presque 20 ans, tu as été réhabilité. Tu peux avoir la vie que tu aurais dû avoir!

Le brun sembla hésiter un instant.

-Rémus? demanda t il avec espoir.

-Mort, souffla l'argenté. Mais son fils, Teddy, adorerait te connaître.

-Un fils, s'exclama Sirius en écarquillant comiquement ses yeux gris. Mumus a eut un fils?

Et il éclata du même rire que lors de sa présumée mort.

-Et vous voudriez que je reste là, alors que je peux faire en sorte de donner à mon meilleur pote restant ce qu'il a voulu plus que tout au monde, une famille! Non, reprit il avec détermination. J'ai un futur à changer, des gens à sauver, un traître à buter et une vie à vivre. Et puis, reprit-il avec un sourire, peut être que si je remonte le temps suffisamment loin, je pourrais tuer Voldy avant que toute cette merde ne débarque. Bon, je me retrouverais à Azkaban, mais j'arriverais bien à m'enfuir encore une fois, philosopha t il.

-C'est le plan le plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu et pourtant j'ai partagé un dortoir avec Crabbe et un bureau avec Weasley. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

-J't'emmerde, répliqua posément le concerné.

Le dernier Black les regarda tour à tour.

-Dîtes moi vous deux, pas que je vous juge ou quoique ce soit, mais...

-Ose ne serait-ce que le penser et tu deviendras eunuque, siffla furieusement l'héritier Malfoy.

-Ouais, indiqua l'autre nonchalamment. On prend notre pied à venir dans la salle qui fout les jetons pour grimper aux rideaux. Pour ton information, Sirius, nous sommes tous les deux mariés et pas ensemble, précisa t il.

-Ah, fit il, déçu.

-Tu es gay! s'étonna l'argenté.

-Eh bien, commença Sirius, piteux. Pas exactement mais...

-Avec qui? demanda avec avidité la commère Ron.

L'ancien auror membre de l'Ordre du Phénix rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il marmonna un nom incompréhensible que les deux collègues lui demandèrent de répéter. Ils en furent tellement choqués que Draco en tomba dans les pommes et Ron eut une crise de fou rire irrépressible, l'envoyant rejoindre son comparse au sol.

-Snape, marmonna le Prince des Gyffondors.

Devant la réaction de ceux qui auraient put être ses fils, mais qui avaient le même âge que lui, la victime de déni se dit qu'il devrait retraverser le voile le plus rapidement possible et espérer qu'il n'attérirait plus jamais après 2016.

-Sirius!, l'appela le meilleur ami de son filleul avant qu'il ne parte. Remus est mort en 98. Le même jour que Snape.

Le voyageur trans-temporel hocha la tête et disparut des radars. Encore.

L'ancien gryffondor porta sur son épaule l'ex Mangemort jusqu'à l'Atrium, estimant qu'il avait eut suffisamment d'émotion fortes pour la nuit sans en rajouter intentionnellement. Il contempla la nouvelle statue de la fontaine à souhaits, un enfant assis sur un serpent mort, et se prit à supposer ce que donnerait un enfant Malfoy-Weasley. Il en ricana sous cape. Le jour où Draco Malfoy accepterait que l'un de ses héritiers copule avec un Weasley était loin d'être arrivé. Ou peut-être avec un descendant de Percy bourré aux as et avec une position sociale plus élevée que la sienne. Mais certainement pas la lignée de Ronald Bilius Weasley, parasite de la société de son état.

Il fut brusquement arraché de ses rêveries par la voix de leur objet.

-Tu m'avais demandé pourquoi j'emmenais toujours mes conquêtes au même endroit, fit Draco avec quelque chose qu'il ne reconnu pas dans sa voix.

Il tourna sa tête rousse vers lui et capta dans ses yeux gris une lueur qui n'avait rien à y faire. Une espèce de... tendresse mêlée à ce qu'il qualifiait par défaut de désir. Il dû faire une tête bizarre puisque les deux orbes orageuses se détournèrent de lui pour se poser sur l'imposante statue.

-C'est parce que, reprit il, j'ai l'impression de Lui faire un doigt d'honneur à chaque fois. Et que c'est purement jouissif.

-Y'a des fois où j'aurais aimé être à la place de Neville pour lui dire ses quatre vérités, approuva Ron. "Je vous rejoindrai le jour où il neigera en Enfer" Y'a pas à dire, ça déchire comme phrase.

-Je suis sûr que tu lui aurais sorti quelque comme: "Okay. Mais d'abord vous entubez une chèvre".

Son vis-à-vis éclata d'un rire fort et communicatif.

-Et toi que tu lui aurais fait une psychanalyse à la Freud et qu'il en aurait pleuré de dépit. Ouais. J'imagine bien la scène. Toi, ligoté et droit comme si t'avais un balais dans l'fion, le visage impassible, le menton haut, en train de lui dire qu'il n'avait besoin qu'un besoin de reconnaissance minable pour exister et que le fait qu'il ait changé de nom signifiait qu'il voulait être digne de son paternel ou un autre truc du genre, rigola le rouquin.

-Il m'aurait décapité dès la première phrase.

-Nan, le contredit il. Tu sous-estimes grandement tes capacités oratoires. Je peux t'assurer que quand tu prends la parole, même une mouche n'ose voler.

-Aurais-tu été subjugué? se moqua le concerné.

-Ca s'pourrait, lui répondit-il nonchalemment.

Ce qui ébranla les convictions de noble. Peut-être qu'il y avait moyen de...

Il se reprit en secouant horizontalement sa tête argentée.

-Touché, fit-il de bonne foi. C'était la meilleure répartie de toute ton existence. Pendant un court instant, j'ai cru que tu me faisais un compliment. Chose hautement stupide, admettons-le.

-J'ai toujours dit ce que je pensais, contrairement à certains, expliqua t il en le fixant intensément.

Etait il au courant que... Non, comment aurait il put savoir? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire il n'était pas légilimens et encore moins capable de repérer une subtilité.

-L'hypocrisie est une qualité pour les gens de mon milieu, s'enorgueillir t il.

-Pareil pour l'honnêteté chez moi. Est-ce que tu es au courant que je joue aux échec? demanda t il en passant du coq à l'âne.

Naturellement. Sa capacité d'analyse était telle qu'elle supplantait celle de McGo alors...

Oh. Merde. Il était au courant.

Draco soupira comme si sa vie venait de s'écrouler, ce qui était métaphoriquement le cas. Il ne servait à rien de se cacher derrière l'honneur bafoué à présent.

-Combien d'temps? s'enquit l'objet des phantasmes sexuels de l'aristocrate coureur de jupons.

-Tu vas rire, pire, te moquer de moi jusqu'à ce que je t'assassine. Donc c'est non, répliqua implacablement et en croisant ses bras le malade d'amour.

-Avant ou après la Bataille de Poudlard? insista son collègue.

L'argenté pinça résolument ses lèvres, résolu à ne rien dire. Son visage impassible ne permettait pas le moindre indice, mais pour l'avoir côtoyé depuis plus de 20 ans, Ron savait repérer un infime changement de posture, un mouvement anodin le trahissant.

-Avant, donc, conclut le rouquin. Ouah! Qui aurait cru que le Prince des Serpentards ne rêvait que de se faire la belette, s'éberlua t il. Tu m'étonnes que tu n'aies jamais rien dit! C'est carrément la honte inter galactique mutante! se moqua t il.

-C'est cela. Continues à m'humilier davantage, je ne te dirais rien, grinça la victime.

-C'est demandé si gentiment, sourit il. Je dois dire que d'habitude, je suis pas trop fan des devinettes, mais là... Extrapolons, extrapolons.

De toute leur scolarité et leurs échanges houleux, Draco n'avait jamais semblé changer d'attitude à son encontre ou lui faire part d'une attention plus soutenue que nécessaire. Son... inclination à son égard devait donc être antérieure. Le problème était qu'il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir rencontré avant cette fameuse rentrée dans le Poudlard Express. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, le jeune Malfoy avait voulu que Harry ne devienne pas ami avec lui ce jour là. Des vagues souvenirs qu'il avait encore, la scène de la poignée de main refusée s'était imposée à lui. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, c'était typique de son collègue. Piquer les meilleurs dossiers de l'autre était un de leurs jeux favoris.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as eut un coup de foudre dans le Poudlard Express? On avait quoi? 11 ans? Ce qui ferait... 25 ans! Wow.

Infime frémissement de narine. Trésaillement à peine perceptible de la mâchoire. Yeux gris fixés sur un point invisible.

Il n'avait été aussi transparent.

-Tu vieillis, mec, continua de se moquer Ron.

-Je te hais, déclara t il posément.

-Je sais que tu penses l'inverse, sourit il.

-Mais tu ne te souviens plus pourquoi ni comment, souffla t il en fixant la statue avec une voix remplie de tristesse et un sourire amer. Puis-je compter sur ta discrétion, Weasley? reprit il avec toute la prestance digne d'un Malfoy.

-Soyons honnête, Malfoy. Qui me croirait? lui répondit il nonchalamment.

Et il eut la surprise d'avoir une réponse.

-Nott, lâcha t il visiblement contre son gré. Ce fils de scroutt m'a surpris dans une situation compromettante impliquant un Gryffondor avec le même potentiel intellectuel frôlant la débilité profonde que toi.

-Alors c'était toi, le Serpentard mystérieux de Teller! s'éberlua la commère.

-Pas exactement. Ce sac d'hormones se faisait tous les appolons de ma maison. Et le fait que McGo l'ait choppé deux ou trois fois devant notre salle commune n'était absolument pas de mon fait.

-Hé mais j'y pense, réfléchit il en plissant ses yeux bleus de concentration, il était pas roux à cette époque?

L'absence de réponse était en elle-même une confession.

-Si l'on m'avait dit un jour que je couperais la chique à Draco Malofoy...

Une pause de quelques minutes où chacun furent plongés dans leurs pensées.

-Pourquoi tu n'as jamais essayé quelque chose? s'enquit la cible de sentiments contradictoires récurrents.

Draco soupira devant tant l'imbécillité dans un seul être.

-Weasley, commença t il avec ahurissement. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis?

-Je voulais dire après Poudlard.

-Granger, dit il comme si ce nom expliquait tout. Ce qui était le cas.

-Maintenant que tu m'y fait penser...

-Que d'intelligence dans un seul être. J'en suis ébloui.

-Oui, je fais souvent cet effet là aux types dont le pantalon est trop étroit.

-Quelle vulgarité.

-Dixit celui qui a culbuté la fille du Ministre juste ici.

-Je pourrais faire la pire bassesse que ce sera toujours plus classe que le plus distingué de tes mouvements.

-Ah oui? demanda Ron avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

-Evidemment. Tu n'as pas la moindre chance de pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'éffleurer l'idée d'atteindre la semelle de mes chaussures.

Et il l'embrassa. Pas ces baisers de films tout en lenteur où les deux protagonistes se regardent pendant une éternité dans le blanc des yeux avant d'oser effleurer des lèvres pulpeuses. Mais un vrai baiser. Tout en passion et en frustration longtemps refoulés. Et ce n'était pas classe. Pas classe du tout.

Draco ne l'avait vu qu'au dernier moment se jeter littéralement sur lui. Il n'avait pas réagit quand ses lèvres rugueuses s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Ce ne fut que quand sa langue conquérante effleura la sienne dans un mouvement électrisant qu'il oublia toute retenue et s'agrippa à ses cheveux comme il l'avait toujours désiré. Ils tombèrent lourdement sur le sol sans que cela ne les dérange nullement, continuant à fouiller les amygdales de l'autre avec un plaisir non feint. Caressant l'autre comme si c'était l'unique chance de le faire, sachant déjà qu'ils reprendraient le lendemain le rôle qu'ils avaient toujours eut. Le contact de leurs peaux nues sous la peinture les électrisait. Ils semblaient être entrés dans une transe où seul le Désir les guidait. Où toucher le moindre centimètre carré de peau de l'autre était aussi vital que respirer.

Draco avait rêvé de ce moment depuis qu'il avait été en âge de désirer. Rêvé que ses doigts puissent arpenter chaque recoin de l'être qu'il aimait depuis l'enfance. Rêvé de cette bouche et de ses douces tortures. Rêvé de ces mains qui pétrissait son postérieur. Alors cette scène ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas? Il aurait été fou de se priver d'une telle chimère, même s'il n'ignorait pas l'état proche de la dépression dans lequel il se réveillerait, une femme épousée par convenance à ses côtés.

-Je te hais, arriva t il à souffler entre deux gémissements à la matérialisation de son esprit malade.

l'hallucination colla ses lèvres gonflées à son oreille, lui soufflant d'une voix langoureuse:

-Moi aussi, avec la même intonation qu'il aurait dit "Je t'aime".

C'était définitivement un rêve. Aussi n'eut-il aucun scrupule à ne pas retenir ses cris et toutes les paroles qui lui venait pendant qu'il se faisait pilonner avec ardeur. Lui rendant la pareille en savourant les brûlures des griffures dans son dos. C'était le plus beau rêve pornographique qu'il avait jamais fait.

/

La quasi totalité des réveils de Ronald Bilius Weasley se faisait par un coup de pied à son joli derrière par sa tendre épouse. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de recevoir un véritable coup de poing en plein visage. Et il ne faisait même pas encore jour.

-Non, mais ça pas la tête? marmona la victime de cet assaut injustifié.

-Tu poses vraiment la question, limace dégénérée? siffla une voix masculine furieuse.

Ah. Cette douce mélodie ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un seul être inimitable. Restait à savoir ce qu'il faisait dans sa chambre aux aurores.

Reprenant ses esprits, Ron découvrit avec surprise le lieu dans lequel il s'était endormi. L'Atrium. La scène qui s'y était déroulée lui revint en pleine face comme un boomerang.

-Oh. Merde. Et j'étais même pas bourré en plus! s'indigna l'ancien Gryffondor.

-Je vais me faire déshériter par un portrait, gémit son compagnon d'un soir. Quelle déchéance. Je veux mourir.

-N'exagères pas. Personnellement, j'ai trouvé ça sympa.

L'aristocrate le foudroya de ses yeux gris.

-Ce. N'est. Absolument. Pas. Le sujet, prononça t il difficilement. Te rends-tu comptes que des années, que dis-je?, des décennies de contrôle mental sont parties en fûmée en à peine quelques _secondes_. Tu te pointes la bouche en coeur, et hop! j'éxecute tes quatre volontés. Quelle humiliation!

-Tu penses que le réseau de cheminette est opérationnel maintenant? s'enquit l'employé pas-du-tout-modèle-mais-qui-voulait-garder-son-pos te.

-Tu crois que j'ai quelque chose à faire de cet emploi minable? siffla t il de colère.

-Es-tu en train d'insinuer que tu es entré au Ministère juste pour mes beaux yeux?

Le retour de la foudre made in Malfoy.

-J'ai toute une réputation familiale à bâtir. Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, heureusement.

-Je crois que je suis vexé.

-Le réseau vient d'être activé, soupira Draco. Vas t'en, le supplia t il presque.

Ron ne pouvait voir que son dos courbé et sa petite tête argentée cachée entre ses mains. Ca lui faisait mal au cœur. Peut être que pour lui aussi, la raison pour laquelle il jouait et rejouait toujours les mêmes scènes était qu'il avait toujours ressenti quelque chose pour ex-pire ennemi. Il avait perfectionné la technique de l'autruche à un point tel que lui même ne savait plus ce qu'il avait occulté.

-Je pense que je peux prolonger mon congé d'encore un jour ou deux. T'en penses quoi?

Pas de réponse.

-Tu viens avec moi? se jeta t il à l'eau avec une petite voix.

La tête argentée et rouge se tourna brusquement et sans grâce vers lui. Ses yeux orageux étaient comiquement écarquillés de surprise.

-Tu sais que là, tu ressembles presque à une personne normale?

-Je te hais, lui siffla t il.

-Je suis sérieux, reprit il. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que Voldy trouvait à l'Albanie.

-A mon avis, il devait préférer l'Angleterre.

-C'est un oui déguisé?

Pour seule réponse, il se leva gracieusement et prit une poignée de poudre verte, attendant son comparse devant la plus proche cheminée.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, sourit Ron comme l'abruti fini qu'il était.

**Voilà, voilà, this is the end.**

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!**

**Que les astres du Nevada cosmique vous éclairent dans votre quête spirituelle celtique transcontinentale!**

**$£Y**


End file.
